Family by Accident
by Michio Miura
Summary: Mereka tidak menyesal. Karena akibat kesalahan itu, mereka menemukan arti kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya. Kehadiran bocah kecil yang semakin membuat hidup mereka terasa lengkap.


Author Michio Miura

Tokoh yang saya pakai milik Kisimoto Masashi-sensei

Warning: typo, alur cepet, dan masih banyak lainnya

Pairing: Sasuhina

Kalau tidak suka langsung aja klik back atau langsung saja klik silang

…

Hinata sudah sibuk sedari tadi. Mondar-mandir kesana kemari, tangannya terlalu lincah memotong sayuran menjadi beberapa bagian. Kemudian menyendok sedikit sup yang masih berada di atas kompor, merasakan apakah racikannya sudah sesuai.

"Kaa-san." Saking serius dengan masakannya, Hinata sampai melupakan keberadaan makhluk kecil yang sedari tadi sudah duduk manis di kursi makan. Suaranya seperti rajukan karena sedikit terabaikan.

"Ken, bisa kau bangunkan tou-san mu?" Bocah kecil itu tidak menjawab dan langsung pergi ke kamar.

…

"Tou-san, bangun." Ken mengguncang kecil tubuh besar yang memunggunginya. Hal yang sama sekali tidak menimbulkan efek berarti, buktinya tidak ada respon dari ayahnya.

"Tou-san." Sekali lagi tubuh itu diguncang dengan tambahan kekuatan.

"Engh." Si pemilik tubuh besar berbalik, merangkul tubuh yang begitu kecil dalam dekapannya.

"Tou-san, lepaskan." Bagaikan kelinci kecil yang tengah dililit oleh ular piton, tubuh itu benar-benar tenggelam dalam dekapan ayahnya.

"Lima menit."

"Kaa-san bilang tou-san harus bangun sekarang." Tidak ada gunanya protes, bahkan sekarang kelopak kecil itu ikut menutup. Merasa nyaman dengan posisinya sekarang dan semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang ayahnya. Kesadarannya mulai menghilang jika tidak mendengar suara gebrakan keras pintu yang dibuka.

BRAK

"Sampai kapan kalian terus seperti ini-

.

.

.

-Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Kenichi!"

…

Ketiga orang itu sudah duduk di kursi, ditengahnya ada meja yang di atasnya sudah tersaji berbagai masakan. Di setiap mangkuk yang tersaji mengeluarkan uap panas menandakan masakan itu baru saja matang.

"Kau tidak perlu sampai berteriak seperti tadi, Hinata." Si kepala keluarga masih merasakan kupingnya berdenging. Bahkan rencana untuk memperpanjang tidurnya harus gagal akibat kedatangan istrinya.

"Habisnya jika tidak seperti itu, kau pasti masih bergelung di kasur sekarang." Hinata menyumpit nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Lagipula kau sendiri yang bilang untuk membangunkanmu jam 6. Jadi jangan salahkan aku." Benar saja, Sasuke hampir lupa mengenai hal ini.

"Apa tou-san mau kerja?" Mata hitam itu menatap dirinya versi dewasa dengan penuh tanya.

"Hm."

"Padahal ini hari minggu?" Sasuke malah mengusap puncuk kepala jabrik itu daripada menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tou-san ada proyek, Ken." Hinata berusaha menjelaskan. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman nanti?" Dan juga berusaha menghibur anaknya yang dirundung kecewa akibat keabsenan ayahnya di rumah.

Kenichi menggeleng pelan.

"Aku mau di rumah saja." Hinata tahu anaknya sedang merajuk sekarang, tidak biasanya ia menolak tawaran Hinata untuk pergi ke taman.

Sasuke yang paham betul anaknya, kemudian bicara. "Minggu depan ayah janji untuk di rumah. Jadi jangan menangis, oke?"

"Siapa yang menangis?" Dan setidaknya itu membuat kedua orang dewasa itu tertawa akibat mulut kecil Ken yang merengut kesal.

…

Sasuke masih memasang sepatu di undakan ketika Hinata datang membawa kotak berisi makanan. Tanpa menoleh Sasuke menepuk tempat di sampingnya, pertanda Hinata untuk mendekat. Hinata berjalan mendekat, berjongkok tepat di samping suaminya.

"Aku berangkat." Kedua mata Hinata membola. Bukan karena tangan Sasuke yang menyambar cepat bekal yang ia buat tapi karena sebelum itu Sasuke menyempatkan untuk mencium pipi Hinata cepat. Bahkan sebelum Hinata mengatakan _itterashai_ , laki-laki itu sudah menghilang di balik pintu. Meninggalkannya merona sendirian.

…

Sasuke tidak menyesali kepergiannya dari rumah enam tahun lalu. Meninggalkan segala kemewahan yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Uchiha hanya untuk bersama dengan Hinata dan Kenichi. Baginya kedua orang yang setia menunggunya di rumah mungil itu lebih dari cukup. Meskipun ada berbagai macam cobaan sebelum keluarga kecilnya bisa merasakan kenyamanan seperti sekarang.

Dimulai akibat kecelakaan antara dirinya dan istrinya dulu. Sehingga diantara mereka terlahir bocah kecil yang hampir semua yang ada pada dirinya menurun pada bocah yang mau memasuki usia enam tahun bulan depan.

Tidak hanya dirinya yang harus menanggung, istrinya juga merasakan hal yang sama. Bahkan lebih. Istrinya harus menanggung malu berlebih. Hamil di luar nikah dan dibuang oleh keluarga besarnya secara tak terhormat. Berbeda jauh dari dirinya, memang ia juga dihujat namun tidak lama, semua rumor itu benar-benar hilang. Sedangkan istrinya, sampai sekarang masih banyak mulut yang bicara tentangnya.

Ini keputusan mereka. Mempertahankan janin yang kini sudah beranjak besar, tumbuh menjadi bocah kecil menggemaskan yang sampai kapanpun tidak membuat Sasuke bosan untuk mencium pipi gembil itu. Dan pastinya itu akan mendapat perlawanan tak berarti.

Sasuke terkekeh dalam perjalanannya menuju kantornya. Hanya Kenichi seorang lah yang bisa membuatnya jadi _out character_ seperti sekarang.

…

Hinata tidak tahu harus melakukan apa setelah semua pekerjaannya selesai. Mencuci, bersih-bersih, dan mengepel sudah selesai sedari tadi. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama hanya untuk membersihkan apartemen kecil yang berisikan dua kamar tidur, dapur, dan kamar mandi. Ditambah ruang kecil sebagai ruang tamu dan ruang televisi. Terkadang ia merasa jika apartemen ini sudah terlalu penuh dengan perabot, membuat malaikat kecilnya tidak memiliki ruang bermain yang cukup.

Bicara soal anaknya, sedari tadi Hinata tidak melihatnya setelah sarapan. Dengan langkah perlahan, kaki putih Hinata menuju ruangan kecil yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan kamarnya dan Sasuke.

Tanpa mengetuk, Hinata membuka pelan pintu kamar itu. Dihadapannya sudah terbaring anak kecil yang tengah tengkurap di karpet. Krayon yang berantakan menyebar di sekelilingnya.

"Kau sedang menggambar apa?" Hinata berjongkok, mendekat untuk melihat hasil karya bocah itu.

"Tou-san." Hinata mengernyit, gambar yang ia lihat sekarang bahkan tidak berbentuk tubuh seseorang, melainkan hanya kotak yang dihiasi warna-warna. Memang Sasuke sudah menurunkan semuanya pada Kenichi, sampai keahlian menggambar yang bisa dikatakan nol besar juga ikut menurun.

"Kau tidak menggambar kaa-san juga?"

"Nanti, setelah aku menggambar jubah untuk tou-san." Hinata tersenyum, melihat kedekatan antara putranya dengan sang ayah. Hinata selalu mendapati tatapan pemujaan berlebih dari oniks kecil itu.

"Ken, kau tidak bosan di rumah? Tidak mau bermain dengan Hideki-kun?" Mendengar nama temannya disebut Kenichi menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Hide pergi ke taman bermain bersama keluarganya."

"Oh, begitu." Hinata tidak enak sendiri.

"Mau membantu kaa-san belanja?"

Kenichi melanjutkan menggambarnya yang tertunda, seolah tidak peduli pada tawaran ibunya.

"Kita bisa pergi membeli es krim setelahnya." Hinata berjalan duluan ke pintu. Ia sudah hapal reaksi seperti apa yang akan dikeluarkan Kenichi.

"Aku ikut kaa-san!"

…

"Uchiha-san laporannya tolong diselesaikan secepatnya."

" _Hai_ , Matsuda-san."

"Uchiha-san besok semua harus selesai, oke?"

"Tentu, Shisio-san."

Seperti itulah pekerjaan Sasuke, setelah selesai selalu ada saja yang datang. Tidak tanggung-tanggung bertumpuk-tumpuk dokumen menghiasi mejanya saat ini. Sasuke sengaja datang hari ini untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Tidak mungkin membawanya pulang, ada Kenichi yang setia untuk merusak jika sampai itu terjadi. Sasuke kapok, pernah ia membawa pekerjaannya pulang dan setelahnya ia mendapati coretan khas anak-anak menghiasi kertas-kertas penting itu, ingin marah tapi melihat mata berkaca-kaca yang kapan saja bisa menumpahkan air mata membuat Sasuke mengurungkan niatannya. Ia mengalah, membiarkannya menjadi bulan-bulannya oleh atasannya.

"Uchiha-san, sepuluh menit lagi kita ada rapat." Disamping menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, ada sebuah proyek yang sedang dikerjakan oleh timnya saat ini.

…

Tangan Hinata penuh dengan berbagai macam tas plastik berisi keperluan rumah tangganya. Tangan kirinya ia sempatkan untuk menggandeng tangan Kenichi. Sedang tangan kecil lainnya tengah menggenggam es krim yang siap ia masukkan kapan saja ke mulutnya. Hinata tersenyum mendapati betapa belepotan penampilan anak laki-lakinya.

"Sebentar kaa-san, setelah aku menghabiskan es krim ku, aku bantu membawa tas belanjaannya." Senyum Hinata malah semakin mengembang akibat suara kecil yang terdengar tidak cadel dari Kenichi.

Banyak mata yang menatap kagum pada bocah kecil itu, Hinata menyadarinya. Sudah menjadi hal yang lumrah jika ia akan menjadi pusat perhatian ketika bersama Kenichi, apalagi dengan si versi dewasa. Bisa-bisa sepanjang perjalanan mereka menjadi pusat perhatian.

…

Tubuh Sasuke menegang mendapati sesosok tegap memasuki ruang rapat. Nama yang disebut sebagai pemegang dana terbesar menambah ketegangan dalam ruangan itu. Jika dulu ia sangat mengharapkan kehadiran orang itu, maka sekarang berbeda. Orang itu ada pada urutan terakhir orang yang ingin ditemui Sasuke.

Uchiha Fugaku.

Datang dengan setelan jas bermerek dan juga antek-anteknya yang siap sedia 24 jam di belakangnya. Bukan pemandangan yang asing memang. Maka dengan secepat kilat Sasuke mengubah ekspresinya seperti biasa. Bersikap seolah-olah ayahnya hanyalah petinggi lainnya yang harus ia hormati. Padahal dalam hati Sasuke ingin menghilang saat ini.

…

Entah bagaimana ia dan ayahnya saling berhadapan. Duduk di sebuah café yang terletak tak jauh dari kantornya setelah rapat selesai. Sasuke merutuki waktu selesai rapat dengan jam istirahatnya yang bersamaan.

Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Sasuke yang pada dasarnya tidak memiliki apapun untuk dibicarakan dan Fugaku yang masih tetap mengatupkan bibirnya.

Trek

Suara cangkir kopi yang diletakkan kembali membuat atensi Sasuke mengarah pada si pembuat suara.

"Kau terlihat menderita dengan keadaanmu sekarang." Pembicaraan pertama setelah enam tahun tidak bertemu dan itu langsung membuat Sasuke naik pitam.

"Apa istrimu tidak mengurusmu dengan baik, sampai-sampai kau kurus begini?" Fugaku menyeringai.

"Atau memang bayaranmu kurang untuk memenuhi kebutuhanmu?"

"Apa yang sebenarnya anda inginkan, Uchiha-sama?" Sasuke berusaha untuk tidak berteriak tepat di wajah ayahnya karena istrinya diikut andilkan dalam pembicaraan ini. Menjawab dengan balik bertanya, menekankan kata terakhirnya.

"Kembalilah." Ucapan singkat yang Sasuke tahu pasti memiliki kelanjutan. "Tinggalkan mereka, aku anggap hal ini tidak pernah terjadi."

Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. Seharusnya ia sudah bisa menebak maksud dari orang tua ini.

"Bukankan kau sudah membuangku. Untuk apa aku kembali?" Sasuke meredam amarahnya dengan menggenggam erat tangannnya hingga memutih.

"Lihat hidupmu sekarang, kau menderita setelah bersama perempuan itu."

"Bahagia atau tidak, hanya aku yang bisa menentukannya."

"Kau akan menyesal jika tidak mengikuti perkataanku, Sasuke." Sasuke tidak peduli, ia pergi begitu saja setelah meninggalkan uang untuk membayar kopinya.

…

Hinata menemukan Sasuke tergeletak di depan pintu apartemen, tubuh yang lebih besar itu terperosok di lantai. Membuat Hinata mati-matian membawa masuk Sasuke. Seketika bau alkohol tercium dari mulut terbuka Sasuke. Hinata hanya menemukan Sasuke dalam kondisi seperti ini saat ia benar-benar didera masalah. Dan sekarang salah satunya.

Dengan hati-hati Hinata membawa Sasuke memasuki kamar mereka. Untung saja Kenichi tidur di kamarnya sendiri malam ini. Melepas jas dan kaos kaki, kemudian pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil baskom berisi air hangat dan handuk. Mengelap wajah Sasuke dan tangan panjang suaminya. Berusaha membuatnya nyaman untuk tidur.

Setelah selesai Hinata pergi untuk membersihkan baskom dan juga handuk. Tidak menyadari dengan dengan keberadaan orang yang berdiri di belakangnya. Hinata baru sadar ketika pinggangnya di peluk erat. Hinata membiarkannya, dengan kembali mencuci handuk. Membiarkan dagu lancip bertengger manis di pundaknya.

Sasuke dan Hinata tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Hanya keheningan yang seolah menceritakan bagaimana kondisi Sasuke saat ini. Dan Hinata paham akan hal itu, makanya ia membiarkan Sasuke sendiri yang menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Pelukannya semakin mengerat saat Hinata berusaha lepas. Sasuke takut jika istrinya pergi darinya dan firasatnya mengatakan hal itu akan terjadi.

"Berhenti memelukku dari belakang, Sasuke." Hinata menghempaskan lengan suaminya hingga ia terlepas dari kungkungannya. Sasuke sudah bersiap meluncurkan protesnya, sebelum Hinata dengan cepat berbalik dan gantian memeluknya erat.

"Biarkan aku juga memelukmu." Sasuke merangkul pinggang Hinata kembali. Lebih erat. Menenggelamkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher wanitanya.

…

Kenichi tidak pernah melihat ada orang yang tersenyum manis kepadanya selain ayah dan ibunya. Banyak teman yang mengatakan jika ia menyebalkan, hingga sampai saat ini hanya ia memiliki satu teman.

Tidak biasanya ibunya terlambat menjemput, hanya beberapa kali dalam satu bulan. Namun ibunya sudah menggunakannya minggu lalu.

Perempuan berambut panjang yang jika dilihat dari sudut manapun sangat mirip dengan ayahnya berjalan mendekat. Kenichi terkesiap, ia masihlah anak umur lima tahun yang ketakutan jika berhadapan dengan orang asing.

"Kenichi-kun." Senyuman lebar yang semakin membuat Kenichi mundur. Ibunya berkata untuk pergi jika bertemu dengan orang tak dikenal, lain dengan ayahnya yang menyuruhnya untuk maju. Untuk kali ini sifat Hinatalah yang lebih dominan. Tubuh kecilnya bergetar menahan tangis. Mikoto yang menyadarinya malah tersenyum menahan tawa.

"Tidak perlu takut, Ken. Nenek tidak akan menyakitimu." Tangan yang mulai dihiasi keriput itu mengelus surai hitam cucunya. Mikoto yakin warna hitam itu turunan dari sang kakek.

Kenichi menampik elusan itu dan berlari melewati Mikoto. Perempuan berusia setengah abad itu menoleh kebelakang, arah cucunya berlari. Dibelakangnya Mikoto melihat seorang perempuan berambut indigo panjang yang merangkul tubuh kecil Kenichi dalam gendongannya.

…

"Maaf mengejutkanmu dengan kehadiranku." Mikoto mengajak Hinata dan Kenichi kesebuah kedai yang letaknya tak jauh dari sekolah Kenichi. Sedikit ia bungkukkan kepalanya dan ditanggapi sama dari menantunya. Pandangannya kemudian beralih pada Kenichi yang masih menempel erat pada Hinata semenjak ia mengajaknya kemari.

Hinata yang mengerti arah pandang ibu mertuanya, kemudian mengambil Kenichi ke dalam pangkuannya.

"Ken, mana salamnya?" Kenichi malah memeluk Hinata takut. Mikoto lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum. "Maaf, Ken tidak biasa bertemu dengan orang baru." Tanpa memberi penjelasan, Mikoto paham betul perilaku cucunya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Melihatnya saja sudah membuatku senang." Tak dapat dipungkiri, ini adalah kali pertama Mikoto menemui cucunya secara langsung. "Dia mirip sekali dengan Sasuke."

Hinata tersenyum membetulkan. Tidak ada bagian dari dirinya yang menempel pada Kenichi. Hanya sifat pemalunya saja.

"Kenichi-kun ingin pesan apa?" Hinata heran dengan sikap Kenichi, setiap Mikoto bicara maka pelukannya malah semakin kencang.

"Ken, jawab pertanyaan nenek." Kenichi menatap Mikoto takut setelah Hinata berusaha melepas pelukannya.

"Pesan apa saja yang kau mau. Nenek belikan, ya." Rayuan yang disertai dengan usapan berhasil membuat Kenichi luruh. Kenichi kini menghadap Mikoto dengan mata bulatnya.

"Be-benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Pesan apapun yang kau suka."

Kenichi kemudian memesan es krim kesukaannya. Menikmati sajian manis itu dan meninggalkan kedua orang dewasa membicarakan hal yang tidak dimengertinya.

…

Sasuke menekukan Kenichi yang sedang bermain di lantai bawah apartemennya seorang diri. Wajah kelelahannya langsung menghilang tak bersisa ketika memandang wajah tersenyum anaknya.

"Kau sendirian?" Sasuke menutupi Kenichi dengan bayangannya. Senja malah membuat bayangannya tampak lebih panjang.

"Tou-san!" Kenichi langsung memeluk kaki yang terbalut celana panjang ayahnya. Menenggelamkan wajah tersenyumnya.

"Kenapa disini?" Sasuke menyamakan tingginya dengan anaknya.

"Aku menunggu tou-san." Mata Sasuke membola. Sedetik kemudian tersenyum. "Kenapa tidak di dalam saja?" Sasuke menggendong Kenichi di pundaknya, hal yang paling Kenichi suka jika bersama ayahnya.

"Habisnya aku bosan di dalam." Kenichi memainkan robot baru yang ia dapat dari neneknya tadi. Memperagakannya seperti terbang di angkasa.

"Jangan lakukan hal ini, Ken. Untung saja tou-san pulang awal hari ini." Uchiha Sasuke berusaha untuk tetap fokus dengan jalannya akibat Kenichi yang sedang bergerak-gerak dalam gendongannya.

"Tidak apa. Aku hanya mau membantu kaa-san menunggu tou-san pulang."

…

Sasuke terperanjat ketika memasuki rumahnya. Diberbagai sudut terdapat kardus lumayan besar yang Sasuke yakin di dalamnya berisi berbagai mainan. Tidak mungkin Hinata membeli mainan sebanyak itu, mengingat gajinya yang hanya cukup untuk biaya sewa dan keperluan sehari-hari.

"Okaeri, Sasuke." Hinata datang dari arah kamar mandi. Rambut panjangnya masih meneteskan air pertanda ia baru saja selesai dengan ritual mandinya.

"Hinata, ini semua…" Sasuke sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Ibumu yang mengirimnya." Hinata mendekati suaminya. Melepas jas dan mengambil tas dari Sasuke. Sasuke masih menuntut jawaban lagi dari mulut tipis istrinya.

"Tadi ibumu datang menemui Kenichi." Sasuke berbalik menatap Kenichi yang masih saja bermain dengan robot-robotannya.

"Lalu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kami hanya mengobrol ringan." Hinata yang sudah kembali dari kamar mereka setelah meletakkan jas dan tas kemudian berjalan menuju dapur. Sasuke mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Mikoto-san hanya ingin bertemu dengan cucunya. Itu saja." Mendapati kekhawatiran yang tercetak jelas dari suaminya, Hinata mengusap pelan pipi putih itu. Menyalurkan penenang bagi suaminya.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana wajah Ken tadi."

"Dia kenapa?" Sasuke semakin memajukan tubuhnya, menggenggam erat tangan halus yang masih berada di pipinya.

"Dia-"

"Aku tidak takut!" Suara melengking kecil menginterupsi Hinata. Dibelakang muncul Kenichi dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Sasuke melepas pegangan pada tangan Hinata dan berbalik menuju anaknya.

"He? Benarkah? Tou-san tahu kalau kau bakal takut saat bertemu dengan orang baru." Suara menggoda yang membuat Kenichi tambah merengut.

"Tidak."

"Tentu saja iya."

Hinata hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat pertengkaran kecil itu. Mungkin sebaiknya ia menyiapkan makan malam untuk keluarga kecilnya.

…

Sama seperti anak kecil lainnya, Kenichi tersenyum lebar ketika orang tuanya berada di dekatnya. Hari minggu yang Sasuke janjikan untuk menemani buah hatinya. Sedari tadi Kenichi tidak henti-hentinya mengembangkan senyum melihat ayahnya tengah menonton televisi, ditambah di dekatnya ibunya sedang mem-vacuum lantai kayu. Membuat suasana hari minggunya terlihat sempurna.

Kenichi mendekati Sasuke, kemudian duduk di pangkuan ayahnya. Sasuke yang sadar sifat manja anaknya, kemudian mengelus rambut jabrik itu dengan pelan. Melanjutkan kembali menonton siaran berita pagi hari.

"Tou-san, bagaimana kalau nanti kita beli es krim?" Kebiasaan lama ketika mereka hanya berdua. Sasuke tersenyum menyetujui.

" _Yatta!_ " Kenichi berlari menghambur ke kamarnya, Sasuke hanya geleng-geleng saja. Dari dulu ia belum pernah melihat Uchiha yang seekspesif ini, kebanyakan anak kecil Uchiha hanya menampilkan senyum kecil untuk menyuarakan yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka hanya bisa tersenyum.

Sasuke menoleh, melambaikan tangannya pertanda memanggil Hinata untuk berada di dekatnya.

"Ada apa, Sasu-Kya."

Sebelum istrinya berada dekat di sampingnya, tangan panjang Sasuke keburu menarik Hinata. Membuat tubuh langsing Hinata menabrak dada bidangnya. Tangan Hinata menggenggam pundak Sasuke, reflek.

"Sudah lama kita tidak berduaan seperti ini." Wajah Sasuke hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari Hinata.

"Lepaskan aku, Sasuke."

"Kenapa kau selalu saja memintaku untuk melepasmu saat seperti ini?"

"Ada Ken."

"Selalu saja Ken yang jadi alasan."

"Tidak, memang ada Ken sekarang."

"Tou-san dan kaa-san sedang apa?"

Pertanyaan polos yang membuat orang tuanya kelabakan.

…

Hinata tidak menyangka kehidupannya akan menjadi bahagia setelah melahirkan putranya. Ia pikir kesalahan mereka dulu tidak akan membuahkan hasil manis seperti sekarang. Beberapa kali Hinata menyalahkan dirinya yang dulu sempat berpikir untuk menggugurkan anaknya. Jika hal itu terjadi ia pasti akan menyesal seumur hidup.

Janin yang dulu hanya sebesar biji jagung bertambah besar dari hari kehari. Kian besar ketika ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri pertumbuhan dari bayi hingga menjadi anak kecil meggemaskan seperti sekarang.

Sungguh, ia tidak menyesali barang sedikit pun.

Tidak melanjutkan pendidikannya, tercoret dari keluarga Hyuuga, dan membuang impiannya demi makhluk kecil yang kini memeluknya erat. Meskipun ia sedikit kecewa perihal gen dominan yang diturunkan suaminya.

"Belum tidur?" Hinata menghentikan usapan pada punggung anaknya.

"Aku tidak mengantuk. Kau sendiri?"

"Sama." Sasuke mendekat ke ranjang. Mengecup pelan dahi bocah itu dan ditanggapi dengan usapan tak sadar dari tangan mungilnya. Mereka berdua terkekeh pelan.

Hinata terkesiap saat wajah Sasuke tidak beranjak setelah mengecup Kenichi. Aroma sampo yang menguar dari rambutnya menandakan Sasuke baru selesai mandi. Hinata mengalihkan wajahnya, tidak ingin Sasuke tahu wajahnya kini berubah warna.

Tangan Sasuke menyentuh pelan pipi Hinata, membuat mereka kembali menatap.

"Sasuke." Hinata memejamkan matanya kala bibir mereka saling menempel. Seketika kedua wajah itu dihiasi rona merah pekat. Sasuke yang sadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan, seketika menjauh.

"Maaf."

Hinata mengabaikan kata maaf Sasuke, yang menjadi pusat perhatiaannya saat ini adalah jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan.

"Tidurlah." Sasuke menaikkan selimut sampai perpotongan leher Kenichi.

"Sa…Sasuke." Hinata menghentikan langkah suaminya yang hendak pergi meninggalkan kamar. Sasuke menoleh. "Ada apa? Kau butuh sesuatu?"

"A…apa kau-"

"Hm?"

"Apa k-kkau" Sasuke kembali mendekat. Menanti dengan sabar kelanjutan kalimat Hinata.

"Apa kau menyesal menikah denganku?" Mendapat keberanian dari mana Hinata bertanya pertanyaan seperti itu.

Hanya suara detikan jam dinding yang terdengar di sekitar mereka. Hal itu malah malah membuat suasana menjadi tambah canggung.

Hinata masih menunggu Sasuke yang belum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Apa kau menyesal Hinata?" Sasuke malah membalik pertanyaan Hinata. Wajah Sasuke berubah sendu, apa mungkin istrinya sudah bosan untuk-

"Ehm." Jawaban yang disertai gelengan pelan. "Aku sama sekali tidak menyesal. Malah aku sangat bersyukur."

-bersama dirinya.

Sasuke terperangah, mendengar jawaban mengejutkan dari istrinya.

"Kupikir pernikahan ini tidak akan berlangsung selama ini. Kupikir setelah melahirkan Kenichi, kau akan meninggalkannku. Tapi nyatanya semua pemikiranku salah. Pernikahan kita masih tetap berlanjut. Dan kau masih ada di sampingku." Hinata tersenyum lembut, membuat Sasuke tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang, yang pasti sekarang ia merasakan kehangatan menjalari hatinya.

"Sa-suke." Dalam panggilan Hinata kali ini, Sasuke tahu Hinata memintanya mendengar dengan seksama apa yang akan ia ucapkan.

"Apakah aku boleh mengharapkan kebahagiaan ini tetap berlanjut, bersamamu?" Sasuke tidak menjawab, tapi tubuhnya bergerak memeluk Hinata erat. Seperti tidak ada esok yang datang pelukan itu semakin mengerat saat Hinata juga balas memeluknya.

Tanpa Sasuke jelaskan, Hinata tahu arti pelukan itu. Hidup bersama dengan Sasuke, membuat Hinata paham dengan semua maksud pemuda itu.

"Sasuke, aku me-" Sasuke mengecup singkat bibir Hinata. Membungkam Hinata. Ia mengerti dengan kalimat sakral yang akan disampaikan Hinata.

"Biar aku yang mengatakannya pertama." Sasuke tersenyum. Kedua wajah itu kembali bersemu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Uchiha Hinata."

END

bukannya melanjutkan, saya malah menulis fic ini. pemikiran yang saya dapat dari pertapaan saya di ruang sempit berukuran 1x2 meter aka kamar mandi. oke lupakan. saya hanya ingin menulis cerita ini biar gak hilang seperti data saya yang terhapus akibat virus. oke lupakan lagi. untuk chara anak sasu dan hina saya ambil dr chara yang saya buat di fic saya yg judulnya ore no koto. hampir sama tokoh barunya namun dengan setting dunia yg beda. trus saya pengen buat anak sasuhina yg kelakuannya sama kayak anak kecil lain, gak ada seserius ataupun terlalu pintar, hanya anak kecil umur lima tahun yg senang sama kehadiran orang tuanya, persis saya waktu kecil dulu. untuk ketiga kalinya lupakan. mungkin itu dulu dr saya sampai bertemu di kesempatan berikutnya

jaa adios


End file.
